As conventional disposable pants of this type, there is a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-317356. In the pants, breaking lines are provided on both left and right sides of a front section to allow the front section to be separated at the breaking lines, and adhesive pieces are provided at bonded parts on the left and right sides of the front section and a rear section. When the front section is separated at the breaking lines, the front section and rear section are fastened by the left and right adhesive pieces.
The pants disclosed in the above-mentioned gazette, however, are typically made of materials of similar colors such as white, for example, as a whole, and thus, when used as a diaper after developed at the breaking lines, it is difficult to visually identify tabs of adhesive pieces from other members as they have a similar color to the other members, resulting in the problem of poor workability.